Preparation
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Bella is nervous about her first time with Edward, so Carlisle helps her to relax. LEMONS! Bella/Carlisle. One-shot, no sequel.


**Hello everybody! Blood's back with a whole new one-shot of smut and lemons. Well, more like mini lemons, but still! haha **

**I actually wrote this story a long time ago and recently found it again. So, I made a few adjustments and tweaked some of it, and now here's the result. **

**Just imagine yourself in Bella's position...and hold on for one hell of a ride. ;) **

_**Recommended song while reading: "Breathless" by The Corrs [Remember that a link to my PLAYLIST is on my profile!]**_

* * *

Preparation

Bella was, for the lack of better terminology, scared to death. Edward had finally agreed to do it with her and she had two more days to freak out about it.

She didn't have the slightest clue what her first time would be like. But her biggest fear, by far, was the fact that her hymen would break and that it would hurt.

She thought asking Alice for help about what she should expect, but she chickened out and thought otherwise, so here Bella was. She was sitting in the Cullen house with only Alice and Carlisle home. The others had gone on a hunt for the next day and weren't returning soon. So, on that note, she couldn't even voice her concern to Edward.

Bella was trying to enjoy TV when Alice walked up to her and sat gracefully on her left.

"What's up?," Bella asked cautiously. Alice had no doubt seen what her and Edward were planning.

Alice wrinkled her nose.

"You're tense," Alice said quietly.

"Me? Why would I be tense?," Bella answered as convincingly as she possibly could without blatantly saying that she was lying.

"I can see the future, Bella."

Alice paused for a second.

"And I can also see things happening with you and Edward in about a day."

Alice smiled and Bella was silent. She didn't answer. Instead, she blushed madly at the thought.

"I knew that was it! You're nervous!," Alice pointed a finger at Bella's face.

"Just a little bit," Bella gave in and sighed.

Alice sighed as well and calmed down.

"Listen, Bella, you really shouldn't be. You know as well as I do that Edward would never hurt you. And I've known him much longer than you have," Alice said.

"I know...but...," Bella trailed off, looking into the vampire's eyes.

"Maybe there's a way to help you...,"Alice put her hand on her chin.

Suddenly, the pixie sprang to her feet and her eyes were glowing with an idea.

"Wait! There _is_ a way to help you relax!"

Bella looked a little concerned for her own safety.

"No. Alice...don't-," Bella started. Before she could finish her sentence, Alice took off, running up the stairs so fast that Bella didn't even see the residual image.

Bella sighed again and wondered if she was beginning to feel a bit depressed with all the sighing lately. She turned back to the television and watched the screen for no longer than one minute when Alice came bounding back down the stairs. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the television, giggling.

"What's so funny?," Bella asked. "Amuse me."

"Nothing. I just need you to trust me for a little while," Alice said. "Can you do that?"

She reached for Bella's hand.

"Um...of course I trust you," Bella reluctantly took Alice's hand, not really sure of where this was headed and not really wanting to know either.

"Good," Alice smiled. "Now come."

She pulled Bella off the couch and headed toward the staircase, dragging Bella against her will.

"What's going on, Alice?," Bella asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

Alice simply didn't answer and kept pulling Bella by the hand upstairs. They walked until they reached the door to Carlisle's room.

Bella continued to protest and pull away.

"Just follow me, okay? You'll be fine," Alice opened the room door slowly.

Without any warning, she pushed Bella inside, locked the door and went about her own business.

Bella, on the other hand, still in shock and trying to realize what the hell just happened, looked confused and turned back to glare at the locked door.

When Bella turned away from the door and looked into the room, she was stunned.

Carlisle was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing her in the dim room.

"Bella," Carlisle said in welcome.

"What's going on?," Bella asked quickly. Her heart rate picked up and she felt a little panicky.

"Alice thought that you might want to talk to me about yourself and Edward?," he said, more a question than a statement.

Bella blushed brightly and, despite the dim room and the distance between them, Carlisle could see it.

"Come sit," Carlisle patted the bed next to him.

Bella immediately walked forward and sat next to Carlisle, still blushing all the while. She was so red, that despite seeing it, Carlisle could smell her body heat mixing with her blood as it flooded her cheeks.

"There's no need to be shy. Alice told me already," Carlisle said as he took her hand in his.

"Told you w-what?," Bella stuttered for a second.

"That you're nervous."

Bella didn't deny it and Carlisle could sense that Alice was completely right about the human. She did need something to loosen her up. He made a mental note to thank Alice later, for Bella's sake. The poor girl looked like she would implode any second now.

Carlisle moved his hand to her shoulder with a gentle touch.

"Don't worry. There's a first time for everything," Carlisle assured her.

Their eyes met and Bella took refuge in his golden ones. She felt safe talking to him.

"Although," he paused. "I do have a way that will definitely make you less nervous."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?," she asked.

Carlisle smiled subtly, so little that she almost missed it.

"All you have to do is say that you trust me," Carlisle answered, knowing all too well that she would oblige.

He leaned over and breathed on Bella's warm neck, reveling in her smell and kissing her jugular vein.

Bella shivered at the sudden closeness.

"Bella?," he purred against her hot skin. "Do you trust me?"

There were a few seconds of pure silence where Carlisle kissed her neck again and dropped his hands to each side of her waist, holding her hips firmly.

"Yes...I trust you," Bella answered quietly, swallowing hard.

Carlisle kissed her on the cheek and pulled back.

"Good," he pressed his forehead to hers, making her blush rise again. "Now, you have to promise that if I hurt you in any way, you'll tell me straight away."

Their noses met and Bella looked deep into his eyes and realized that there was no way he could ever hurt her. He was too gentle for that.

She nodded against his forehead. She was so far already aroused be Carlisle's kisses. And he knew it.

Without wasting any time, Carlisle started to kiss her roughly on the lips.

Giving her no time to adjust and think it over, because she might just object, Carlisle reached for the bottom of her shirt. He gave her one final kiss before pulling back and taking the shirt off of her. He tossed it to the ground and saw that she was not wearing a bra.

Bella blushed and her breathing was becoming ragged with fear and anticipation of what was to come if she felt like this and they had just begun.

Carlisle relished in her sight and growled softly, seeing more like a friendly house cat instead of the feral vampire he really was. His purrs went straight to Bella's core, making her arousal peak when she heard his husky voice.

"Mmm...Bella," he moaned and kissed her again on the lips.

This time, the kiss was less timid. Bella joined in and put all effort into kissing him and tasting his sweet lips.

Carlisle pushed Bella on her back and kneeled over her. He dipped his head to lick and kiss all around her neck. Bella stretched out and enjoyed his touches and his feathery, ticklish kisses. They both moaned at this.

"Bella...," he whispered. "You smell so good."

Bella smiled slightly and reached up to finger his shirt buttons. One of Carlisle's massive hands, in comparison to hers, stopped her fingers from opening the button.

"No. This is for you. I want you to feel better," he said. "You just need to lay back and relax and just _feel_."

Bella was a bit shocked by his words, but didn't argue and dropped her hands to the bed. Carlisle continued to kiss her neck and his hands slowly made their way to her breasts. On contact, Bella gasped at the new sensation.

"Carlisle," Bella whimpered.

"Bella...," he said. "You can ask me anything you like. I'm willing to answer to help you, you know."

He kissed her lips one final time and sat up. Bella was slightly disappointed at the loss of Carlisle across her body. She rolled to her left so that she was facing Carlisle who was now sitting.

"I actually have a few questions," Bella said.

Carlisle nodded down at her and she suddenly began to feel self-conscious because of her lack of coverage across her torso.

"Well, I don't know...if...well...will it hurt...that much?," she mumbled. Bella averted her eyes, not believing that she had the gall to look him in the eyes.

At this, Carlisle let out a small gentle laugh. He laid down next to her, facing her, to get her attention.

"I knew you'd ask that," he gently stroked her hair.

Bella's first thought was to mutter an apology.

"I thought that you a-and Esme...and...you're a doctor and," she began to babble.

Carlisle hushed her and put a finger across her lips.

"It's alright. I know what you mean," he answered.

Carlisle put his hand on Bella's cheek and looked seriously into her eyes.

"It hurts...a bit," he said truthfully.

A look of sheer horror passed across Bella's face.

"Calm down, Bella," he chuckled.

"I'm going to cry like a baby and ruin the moment," she pouted, close to crying. "I know it."

Carlisle kissed her and pulled her against his chest in a hug.

"That's what I'm trying to do...," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm trying to prepare you for that moment."

Bella's breath caught and she closed her eyes. Carlisle pulled back and kissed her nose as her eyes reopened.

"Just relax...and feel," he said.

Bella turned back onto her back and Carlisle got up and kneeled over her again as he was earlier.

Grabbing the waistline of her pants and underwear at the same time, he tugged them off slowly.

"Carlisle!," Bella gasped.

He didn't respond. Keeping the intense eye contact between them, his hand trailed down her chest and her stomach and stopped at her waistline. He slightly narrowed his eyes as his hand trailed even lower.

As soon as he touched her heat, her head flew back and a breathy moan escaped her lips. Carlisle took that as an "OK" and moved his fingers to her clit. Pressing and pinching lightly to get her more aroused, Bella squirmed. He continued to rub and pinch every part of her without mercy. Bella felt that she might orgasm...and soon.

And Carlisle knew it too. He could smell her arousal spiking.

He pushed a finger inside Bella's heat and she arched her back and moaned again.

"You like that, Bella?," he asked.

Throwing caution and embarrassment to the wind, she breathed and groaned at the new feelings.

"Oh yes...Carlisle...," she whimpered.

Brining her even closer to the big climax, Carlisle pushed another finger inside of her, moaning as he did.

Bella squirmed. The one finger was okay, but two began to stretch her and it slightly hurt.

"Are you okay?," Carlisle asked, sensing her discomfort. "Would you like me to stop?"

Bella struggled to breathe.

"No...that was just strange...," she whispered. "In a good way."

Now she was extremely close to her climax and she could not stay still. The pleasure was coursing through her veins and she loved it.

Carlisle nodded to her in return and kept on maneuvering his fingers. He pulled them out and pushed them back inside of her, twisting them as he did so. Bella moaned breathlessly. He was trying to get her to climax at the moment.

"Bella...come for me, my sweet," he encouraged her.

When Bella heard those words, she couldn't help but moan. With one last pinch of her clit, she lost it.

Bella screamed loudly and grabbed the bed sheets. Her toes curled and she arched her back as she came for the first time in her life. It felt like heaven to her.

After moments of pulsing pleasure flowing through her veins, Bella finally stilled. When she did, Carlisle pulled his sticky fingers out of her and grinned devilishly.

"How do you feel?," he asked, pulling her to sit up.

She giggled a bit.

" Sore...but good," Bella answered, struggling to catch her breath. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He kissed her lips for the last time and smiled.

"I'm glad to help," he said. "You better get dressed, though. Edward will be back shortly."

Bella looked a little apprehensive at the mention of her lover's name, but Carlisle quickly dispelled that fear.

"You'll be fine, Bella," he reassured her. "Edward will take care of you."

With one final smile of encouragement, Carlisle stood up and made his way to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he heard Bella faintly call his name. He turned.

"Yes?"

Bella smiled graciously.

"Really," she said. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Carlisle answered. "Everything will go well, Bella."

As he walked out of the room, Bella heard her name being called from the floor below. It was Edward.

Bella smiled and sighed as she heard his voice. And she knew that everything would be alright. She knew that somehow, it would work out...thanks to Carlisle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are my inspiration...so inspire me...to write more smutty goodness about Carlisle and Bella. ;)**


End file.
